


Slip & Slide

by Hildigunnur



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Bones learns that gay clubs are great places to get his mind off things, with a little help from Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 in the memory of a friend of mine, simons_flower. Thanks to sarka for the beta.

Most rational people, when waking up with their face pretty much glued to their pillow with drool and their mouth feeling dry as a desert moon, would probably vow to never drink again - or at least to stay away from whatever they had been drinking the night before. Jim Kirk wasn’t all that rational to begin with and he knew himself well enough to know that he’d never be able to keep off the tequila - or the strawberry daiquiris for that matter.

He vaguely recalled that he had reading to do, but he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t regain his reading comprehension, at least for the next few hours. Basically, it was either to keep on sleeping or to actually get up - so he got up.

Realizing that he had run out of coffee almost drove him back to bed but he decided to stick it out. He could always pester Bones for some coffee.

Barging into Bones’ quarters, he found his friend scowling at a PADD in his hands.

“Jim, can you believe this?” Leonard said, in lieu of welcoming him. 

“Believe what?” Jim asked as he busied himself with the coffee maker. Bones had to be really upset about something if he hadn’t made coffee that morning. 

“The ex … I’m … I need a drink.” Leonard threw away the PADD, looking up at Jim. “You went out last night? Looks like you did.”

Jim simply nodded while measuring grounds into the coffee maker.

“Fun?”

Jim nodded again, wondering why Bones was so interested in that.

“Please tell me you are going again tonight.”

“Bones, you okay?” 

This was the first time Jim had heard Bones express the wish to check out the nightlife. Jim had always believed him to be the kind of guy who preferred private time with his bottle of bourbon.

“What do you think, boy? Are we going out?”

There was no other way to reply but throwing his hands in the air and declaring defeat. What Leonard McCoy wanted, Leonard McCoy wanted. If he wanted to go out drinking then all Jim could do was accompany him.

+++

The previous night was still affecting Jim when he sat down at the bar with Bones, who was too concerned with the bartender’s skill in making a mint julep to pay any heed to Jim's hangover. There was definitely something in the air and definitely something going on with Bones.

They had been friends long enough for Jim to know that this was a time to oblige Bones, not argue with him, and so, when the good doctor decided to stomp out of the bar after only a couple of drinks, Jim knew the best course of action would be to follow him out and literally stalk him to wherever he was going. Well, as long as Leonard wasn’t planning on throwing himself of the Golden Gate bridge.

In the end, Jim found himself following his friend into a gay club, though he wondered if this was the best course of action. He wasn’t a stranger to the establishment but going there with Bones was truly not something he had been planning. 

When they had just entered, Jim hesitated.

“What’s the matter?” 

“Bones, what the hell are we doing here?”

He didn’t get much in the way of an answer as Bones stalked straight into the club and Jim had to make an effort to follow him. Keeping his eyes trained on his friend, he didn’t dare to look around much, knowing that there were old flames around. It normally didn’t trouble him; most people understood what he was about, and especially the guys he slept with. But being there with Bones made him feel self-conscious and awkward. 

“So what do people drink here?” asked Bones as soon as they reached the bar.

“They make a mean Strawberry daiquiri.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

Maybe it was Jim’s awkwardness or the strange mood Bones was in but they managed to finish off about a dozen whiskey shots each. The bartender had been giving them curious looks, probably unused to his patrons sticking to bourbon straight up. 

Things had started blurring together for Jim, a heavy buzz settling in his limbs and his head. At this point in the evening, Jim was usually up and about, dancing or flirting or both, not sitting at the bar brooding. Tonight, however, he was following Bones’s lead and Bones still had that quiet determination about him. Finishing off yet another whiskey shot, they sat in silence – or as much silence as the pounding music would allow anyway - and Jim started wondering why on earth they were drinking themselves into oblivion at a gay club, when any old watering hole would have been sufficient.

Then, all of a sudden, Bones had apparently had enough, as he jumped off the barstool and headed in the direction of the dance floor.

The dance floor; packed with writhing, dancing people and featuring a gargantuan waterfall fountain, the main attraction of this particular club.

Jim liked that fountain. When you were splashing around in it no one cared how you moved or how well you could dance. All they looked at was how your wet clothes clung to your body. 

The realization suddenly hit him that he wouldn't mind dragging Bones with him under the falling water, wouldn't mind seeing him like that.

Waiting, he watched his friend watching the melee on the dance floor. For the most part it was quite a pleasant sight – half-naked, nubile people touching and grinding up against each other. 

Finally his patience gave out and he leaned into Leonard to whisper in his ear; “Just … what’s going on? Are you waiting for something?”

“Not anymore.”

The next thing Jim knew, he was being doused with cascading water. Leonard had manhandled him into the fountain and was now pushing him up against the wall behind the waterfall. When his back hit the wall, he felt any urge he might have had to shove his friend away vanish completely. For a few breaths they merely looked at each other, but the way drops of water were clinging to Leonard’s lips had Jim literally compelled to lean forward and lick them away. Acting without thinking was a part of Jim’s nature but even he could foresee what would happen next.

Leonard grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. The kind of kiss that turned indecent in seconds, all open-mouthed with tongues twining, and it was getting Jim hard like almost nothing had done before. It seemed Leonard was feeling it too, the way he kept shoving him into the wall, pushing one knee between Jim’s legs.

A more cautious man than Jim Kirk might have wondered how this would affect their friendship but caution simply wasn’t on Jim’s mind. There they were in a public place, kissing, rutting against each other and he wanted more.

Tugging at Leonard’s shirt, he grinned into their kiss. Leonard took it as a challenge of some sort and was incredibly fast in pulling Jim’s shirt off him. He was aggressive in his kissing and in the way he was touching Jim, curling fingers into his flesh. Jim didn’t care whether he’d end up marked; he wanted to match Leonard’s urgency. 

Jim’s wet fingers slipped a bit as he opened the fly of Leonard’s pants but they didn’t slip when he freed Leonard’s hard dick and started stroking it, smoothing over the head with his thumb and then twisting his strokes a little.

“Always knew you had talented hands.” Leonard’s voice was rough. “Always knew you wanted everyone to see how talented you are.”

Jim was going to retort but was cut off as Leonard shoved his hand down Jim's pants. Maybe he had talented hands but there was clearly a reason why his friend was a physician. Even with his hand crammed down the front of some very wet pants, his touch almost made Jim’s knees give out.

“God, Bones …” he moaned.

“You are going to come like that.” The words were followed by Leonard’s fingers running up the underside of his cock, causing sparks to run up his spine. “And then I’ll have you on your knees and you are going to suck me. In front of all these people”

There was no way he could make a coherent sound - all that escaped his lips was a muffled cry as he felt Leonard’s thumb press on the slit of his dick. 

“You are going to come now,” Leonard whispered and moved his thumb down Jim's cockhead. Jim hardly heard him over the thundering in his veins as his vision blurred and he screamed. His climax shook him, hard, and he grabbed Leonard tight so he wouldn’t lose his footing and fall to the floor. It took few moments for him to stop trembling from the aftershocks.

As soon as he had gathered himself a bit he looked at Leonard, smirking. He was going to give Leonard the best blowjob he’d ever received in his life.

Sinking to his knees, Jim took care not to look up at Leonard, keeping his eyes trained on his goal. As he made sure he still could breathe through his nose despite being constantly drenched with water, he found Leonard still hard. 

He’d always been good with his mouth – something all his lovers seemed to agree on and for some reason he really wanted to impress Leonard; really wanted to please him. So he started slow, teasing the underside of Leonard’s cock with the tip of his tongue and then circling the edge of the crown. Judging by how firmly Leonard was gripping his shoulders, he seemed to like it, and when he took him deep down into his throat, he was sure Leonard's grip would leave bruises.

Perhaps it was a testament to Jim’s skill that within minutes he had Leonard tensing in front of him and coming down his throat.

As he rose, he saw Leonard watching him, but Jim merely titled his head like he was awaiting some sort of a response.

“So, kid, you are completely shameless.” Leonard sounded gruff and a bit like he was sobering up.

He laughed at his friend.

“Bones, you knew that already. Come on and buy me a strawberry daiquiri. Then we can go home to dry off and maybe I’ll show you just how well I can take your mind off things using only my tongue.”

Now it was Leonard who laughed as he smacked Jim's bottom and steered him out of the fountain.

-fin


End file.
